Plus l'amour est nu moins il a froid
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Lorsque l'on sent que l'on ne va pas tarder à mourir, on veut se donner infiniment pour la vie, comme si on allait pouvoir réussir à la garder, mais elle fuit entre nos mains comme du sable qui glisse entre nos doigts.Et on résiste; parce que la blessure à chaud ne fait pas mal, on ne réalise pas encore, mais c'est après que le froid arrive, le froid qui brûle et qui fait pleurer.


**Titre **: "Plus l'amour est nu moins il a froid." - John Owen

**Rating **: M

**Genre(s) :** Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock , John et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais un jour , ils seront à moi … :)

**Notes **: Ce petit OS est un cadeau pour Ada-Diana, revieweuse assidue de mes fics et auteure de la deux-centième review pour Baker Street Private Library. Amies anonymes, vous trouverez la réponse à vos reviews sur le forum correspondant (lien sur mon profil).Cependant n'oubliez pas de préciser un pseudo dans votre review pour que je sache à qui je réponds.

* * *

Durant ses années de service à l'étranger, John s'était accoutumé au soleil afghan qui brulait tout impitoyablement pendant la journée et qui une fois parti laissait planer la fraicheur glaciale de la lune blafarde dans le désert.

Dans le feu des combats et de l'action, entouré par la mort et la maladie, il se sentait pourtant vivant, vivant pour sauver ses camarades, vivant pour partir à l'assaut. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et ce n'est que lorsque l'on sent que l'on ne va pas tarder à mourir que l'on veut se donner infiniment pour la vie, comme si on allait pouvoir réussir à la garder, mais elle fuit entre nos mains comme du sable qui glisse entre nos doigts.

On se démène tant qu'on peut, on se bat contre soi-même, on veut en finir, et pourtant on vit, ou plutôt on survit, parce que l'on est perpétuellement hanté par les cauchemars et les songes sombres où reviennent sans cesse ceux qui sont déjà partis. La blessure à chaud ne fait pas encore mal, on ne réalise pas mais c'est après que le froid arrive, le froid qui brule et qui fait pleurer, le froid qui étreint le cœur.

Alors quand John était rentré en Angleterre, l'un de ses premiers achats avec sa maigre pension en dépit de son grade, capitaine, et de sa blessure, fut un stock non-négligeable de pull-overs. Déjà que le climat des îles britanniques était assez humide mais qu'en plus de ça, il revenait de la chaleur accablante de l'Afghanistan.

Malgré toutes les épaisseurs de laine qu'il accumulait sur lui, il tremblait toujours, on lui avait dit que c'était psychosomatique, une manière pour son médecin de lui dire que l'on n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, que c'était dans sa tête comme une infirmière s'était hasardée à lui dire.

Pourtant un jour, en boitant tant bien que mal à travers Russel Square Gardens pour la promenade quotidienne à laquelle il s'astreignait, il retrouva un ancien camarade de faculté, Mike Stanford, qui lui présenta l'une de ses connaissances, Sherlock Holmes.

Ce que lui avait prédit le frère du détective consultant à leur première rencontre s'était confirmé, en vivant avec Sherlock, ce qu'il recherchait, c'était l'ivresse du champ de bataille, la soif d'action, l'envie de changement constant, pas de routine, pas une journée qui ressemble à l'autre. C'est ce qu'il retrouvait en suivant son colocataire.

Dans leur course-poursuites à travers Londres, il se sentait de nouveau vivant, il se réchauffait, il était de nouveau dans le feu de l'action et il aimait vraiment ça. Il n'avait même jamais eu le sang aussi bouillonnant que lorsqu'il était aux côtés de cet homme que ses semblables jugeaient glacial et hautain.

Et puis Sherlock, comme les autres était parti. Et là, il avait presque totalement sombré. C'était comme de sortir de son lit où l'on est bien au chaud et où l'on est confortablement installé pour aller affronté le froid de l'hiver, les flocons du doute et de la tristesse s'insinuant de partout, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

On pouvait très bien retourner se coucher et être envahi par des songes où l'être aimé est encore là, où on l'a à nos côtés, mais sa voix, sa belle voix de basse n'a plus que l'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues à jamais. En se levant, on y croit encore et puis vient la désillusion du temps de l'éveil.

C'était Sherlock qui était tombé et pourtant, c'était John qui souffrait. Il souffrait comme jamais il n'avait souffert, son cœur saignait et le vent glacé du désespoir s'était infiltré dans la plaie qui peinait à se refermer et qui ne semblait jamais vouloir cicatriser.

Et son ami revint, et là, il vécut de nouveau, se consumant tour-à-tour de rage, de joie, de bonheur, d'amour et de désir. Ils avaient mis du temps à retrouver la relation hors-norme qu'ils avaient auparavant, mais ils avaient réussis et cette relation avait évoluée en quelque chose d'encore plus puissant.

Parce que John Watson avait chaud et se sentait grand lorsqu'il se blottissait dans les bras de Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
